Xrossovers
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: What happens when a Jedi, a Spartan-II and a Militia Pilot are put into combat with one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****again, please notify me if any story/ series similar to another's work. Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Jedi

Jedi Knight Thar Vox rose from his bed in his small chamber in the Jedi temple. After stepping out of his refresher, he put on his light tan robes, clipped his two lightsabers onto his belt, and walked to the gardens, contemplating a problem. Since his recent knighthood, he was free from the influence of his master, the Nautolan Fel Ha, and could finally answer the call of Revan, and fight in the Mandolorian wars. However, he didn't want to betray his master- who had expressly forbade it whenever he bought the subject up. He respected his master, but he wanted to fight. Being known as one of the most skilled with his sabers, he could duel almost anyone to a standstill. Even some of the more skilled masters would comment on his prowess. However, their praise was tempered by warnings of temptation, and the fall to the Dark Side should he give in to his emotions. The inner conflict made it impossible for him to relax and meditate, so he moved to the training area. One inside, he then reverently strapped on his cortosis-weave armour, which he had spent long hours building, allowing the Force to guide his actions. The armour afforded him protection against blaster bolts, but did somewhat limit his movements, although in the heat of large-scale battles for which he had designed the armour, it should work perfectly.

After suiting up, he drew his twin lightsabers and activated them. In his right, he held his first lightsaber, its colour recently changed from the blue of a Padawan to the green of a Knight. In his left was a curved hilt, with a three-quarter length blade, specifically designed for maximum cutting power at close range. Its yellow blade shone, reflecting off the nearby walls. Beginning a sequence of simple strikes, Thar slowly added more complex moves until he was surrounded in a cocoon of energy, utilising Soresu, building an impenetrable wall, before lunging into the more aggressive Djem so, forcing an imaginary enemy back, before utilising a strike with his left saber, designed to decapitate his enemy. As he finished his sequence, he heard a someone clapping. Turning, he saw Ute, a fellow Aalderanian, slowly clap, before shaking his head.

"Impressive, I'll give you that, but you're focusing too much on your opponent"

Thar's blood boiled. He knew his rival was simply jealous of his skills, but his drawling accent managed to make him even more annoying.

"Come to see how a real Knight fights, eh, Ute? You'll need the skills when the Mandies reach us."

"They never will, and you know that. Your dream will ruin Fel's hopes for your place in the Order."

"The Republic armies are failing, it's plain to see. Anyway, why are you here? I've had enough of your interference since we were Padawans."

"I wanted to train."

"With me?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Who else is there? And why, if you're so confident that conflict won't reach us, do you want to train?"

"I always come to practise around this time. I want to understand my grasp of the Force. Wielding a lightsaber does that."

Thar nodded, and moved to walk away.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come running when you hurt yourself"

"You're leaving?" Ute asked.

"You helped me make up my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Thar's exit was prematurely stopped when the Force granted him a warning. He ducked and rolled as Ute's blue lightsaber hummed over his head in an arc. Thar narrowed his eyes at the now-confident Jedi, as the lightsaber returned to his hand. Deciding not to talk, Thar activated both his blades and rushed at his opponent, who met his double strike with a single slash. The power behind the simple block surprised Thar, who stepped back, reassessing his rival's strength.

It was Ute who moved in, spinning his blade in a half-circle, reversing his grip, and leaping at Thar, who blocked the blade with his green blade, then hacking at the passing body mass with the shorter blade, only to have it miss by inches. With the attack came a sense of a cold wave. His rival had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force.

Thar drew on the Force, attempting to trap his opponent in a stasis field, but Ute was moving too quickly, the acrobatic attacks of Ataru allowing him to evade the attacks of Thar. His opponent was a dervish, whirling, forcing Thar into a corner. This actually worked to Thar's advantage, as space became smaller. He did, however, purposely miss several finishing strikes, attempting to give his opponent the chance to quit. However, his efforts were rewarded with a dark line being scored across his breastplate. He felt his back hit the wall. Giving himself completely to the force as Ute lunged from high in a classic killing strike, he pushed off from his corner, moving aside the blue blade with the green and impaling his opponent on the yellow. They dropped to the ground in this position.

Thar considered his options. His opponent had attempted to kill him, but was powerful enough to mask the dark side from all at the temple. His knighthood was at stake. He decided to leave, to find Revan and join him, and let it blow over, but before he could even turn, a white portal opened in front of him, dragging him inside...

**Author's note:**** this is the longest intro in the series; lightsaber combat (I feel) needs to be detailed! ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Spartan

"Listen up, people. We've received word that a high value Covie target is being transported over the canyon. We need to intercept and capture it, although sabotaging the bridge and sending it to the bottom will be just as acceptable." The Major continued his briefing, pointing out the location in question as the assembled ODSTs looked on. Reach was under attack, and sabotaging the Covenant at every opportunity was the only way to delay the inevitable glassing. Standing to the left of the Major was a tall, imposing figure; a Spartan II: Owen-080.

"You will be joined by Owen, who is your captain for this mission. I understand that there is bad blood between the two factions, but if there is any breach in conduct on this mission, you will be answering to me, understood?"

Those assembled nodded their agreement. The Major motioned to the Spartan. "Owen, please detail your strategy."

"Thank you, Sir" Owen began. "As this is a night op, their visibility will be poor. We have night vision equipment, and the element of surprise. Snipers on the south side will deal with the Jackal snipers on the north, before targeting those on the bridge. We can deal with the others, so long as they don't have fire support, and we do. I will lead a taskforce to capture the objective. Resistance is expected to be light. A few Elites, mainly grunts. Demo teams will plant explosives at the south exit. If resistance is too heavy, then the taskforce will retreat, then the bridge will be destroyed. Any questions?"

The assembled ODST shook their heads. "Okay people, move out!"

Owen checked and re-checked his equipment. His JFO helmet with its silver visor had been recently polished, after a close encounter with a Brute. His dark green Mjolnir armour had been given the same treatment. CQC shoulder pads. Commando chest plate. Spare shotgun shells on his left vambrace. Gungir kneepads. Satisfied with his armour, he then checked his weapons. Shotgun, assault rifle- and a recently liberated energy sword, along with the owner's plasma rifle went onto his thigh plates.

The Pelican dropped the twelve-man team and Owen near the objective. Two were the men who would set the charges. Four were snipers. The remaining six would accompany Owen to secure the package. The demomen hauled two duffels of C-4. One even bought a Spartan laser.

The team moved quickly, Owen at point. The snipers took up their positions, whilst the eight others moved slowly across the bridge. When they reached the centre, the demomen set up the explosives.

"Alright," Owen began "Once we've set the charges, head back to the..."

A series of cracks rang out. But they weren't from human snipers. Jackal snipers, at least half a dozen, opened fire with particle rifles and carbines, pinning down the ODST snipers. This allowed the swarm of Elites to charge.

"Open fire! Throw grenades if you've got them!" Owen yelled as he threw both his frags at the rushing Elites. "It's a trap!"

He then armed himself with the assault rifle, firing at full auto. The ODST's, to their credit, reacted almost as quickly. A mix of DMR, battle rifle and assault rifle fire streamed at the Covenant forces. The frags landed in the midst of the horde, the subsequent explosions blowing Elites into pulp or sending them flying off the bridge. Return plasma fire cut down several ODSTs. One elite threw a plasma grenade. Owen punched the ground, deploying his blue dome shield. The grenade bounced harmlessly off, then exploded. The humans took the opportunity to reload and mentally prepare themselves for the assault as the dome turned to a sickly red from sustained fire.

Both sides opened fire as the shield disappeared. Owen noticed a pair of hunters lurking at the back, dropped his rifle and grabbed the Spartan laser. Moving to one side in order to get a better view, he was missed by the fuel rod discharge, which arced towards the planted explosives. Owen was blown off the bridge as it collapsed. The last thing he remembered was a blinding white light...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****This is the last, and shortest intro. **

Chapter 3: The Pilot

"Notice to all Militia personnel. Target planet reached. Titans dropping in twenty minutes. Notice to all Militia personnel..."

Cato, known as 'four' to his squadmates, rolled out of his bunk, stumbled to his locker, and grabbed his equipment. Slotting his RE-45 autopistol into his side holster, yawning as he did so, he picked up his helmet and moved to the armoury.

"Hey, Cato" Sierra, 'two' greeted the pilot as she moved past him, G2A4 rifle in hand.

"What time is it?" Cato yawned.

"Their time, 1400. Our time, 0300. Still tired?"

"Remind me to never let Hank let me do a film marathon again"

She laughed as she walked away. Cato smiled, then moved to the only shut weapon locker. Typing in his code, he pulled out his Longbow-DMR and checked it. 4.5x zoom, stabiliser. Check. Charge rifle? Check. Satchel charges? Check. Pulling on his helmet, Cato checked his minimap. The positions of the service personnel lit up as small blue dots. He quickly checked his Radar pulse, then made sure that his power cell was working. Satisfied, he stowed his rifle and moved to the drop bay. His Ogre was waiting for him. He did the walk around, noting the 40mm cannon, salvo pod and melee accelerator. Silver, 'one', their squad leader, approached him.

"This your first orbital drop?" he asked

"Yes, sir"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, won't it guys?" He called to Hank and Mal, who were debating if the Spitfire or EVA-8 was better, respective to their guns.

"Probably", Mal, 'five' yelled back. He ratcheted his LMG, before climbing in his Stryder.

"Titans dropping in sixty... fifty-nine" the announcer called.

Silver nodded to Cato, before being picked up by his Atlas. Cato opted to climb into his titan, booting up its systems as he did so. His breathing was loud and heavy as he felt his titan move on the rails, ready to be sent into space.

"Ten... nine... eight; good hunting guys"

The titans dropped one by one. As Cato's titan fell, a bright light filled his viewscreen, and his Ogre stopped with a sickening crunch. Wondering if this was some kind of prank, he waited for the screen to clear. When he did, he was met with the sight of a white box. Two other figures were there equidistant to him; one flat on his back, the other standing. Wondering what the hell was going on, Cato prepared for combat.

**Author's note: ****Well, the stage is set. Please leave a review of how you found it! The showdown will happen at some point in the near future, I've got other fics to write/ college work to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** I am working on the assumption that all physics from the universes work with each other in the box. Please go with the flow, and leave a comment on how you thought it went!**

The fight

Owen groaned. Squinting despite his helmet's automatic polarisation, the light was blinding. He realised he was still on his back. His armour systems rebooted, his shield bar refilling. Despite the fall, his health status was fully blue. Grunting, he sat up. There were two other figures in what appeared to be an empty room. One looked like some prototype UNSC exoskeleton, the other was a lone figure in armour. He fluidly moved to his feet, drawing his plasma rifle, on full alert.

Thar looked in horror at the machine. He had heard the Sith were using war droids, but this monstrosity looked like it would annihilate republic ground forces. He had to take it down. The humanoid wore dark green armour, possibly some republic trooper. He kept his hands by his sides and walked slowly towards the man.

Cato lowered his titan's weapon. He had no idea what was happening. There was one man who looked like an old-fashioned knight, and another who could be in some kind of prototype IMC armour. The knight moved towards the trooper. Cato, not to be outdone, walked his Ogre forward.

Thar stopped close to the green figure. "You there, what is your affiliation?"

The figure looked at him, moving with an economy of movement similar to that of a Jedi. Thar noticed a large weapon on his back, and a weapon similar to a lightsaber on his thigh. He carried a weapon made of two flat half-circles, linked by a handle at the rear, and a line of energy at the front. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"My designation is Spartan Owen-080, Petty Officer in the UNSC. That is all I can say in these circumstances. Who are you?"

Thar frowned. What was going on? As he prepared to speak again, a booming voice rang out.

"Stand down! You are under the custodian of the Militia Titan force. Drop your weapons and surrender."

"I am Jedi Knight Thar Vox. You will surrender to me!"

"Well this is brilliant isn't it?" Cato muttered. Thar was having his doubts whether the droid was actually a droid.

The three backed away from each other. The machine raised its large cannon, the Spartan his weapon, and Thar moved as one with the force. He drew his lightsabers, spun to gain momentum and cast them at the others. The Spartan moved with amazing speed, born of reflexes and battle. The green lightsaber spun past his neck, moving around his back towards Thar's outstretched hand. The yellow weapon was on an intercept course with the round 'head' of the titan when it blasted backwards, jets forcing its bulk backwards. The lightsaber scored a dark scar on the cockpit, causing hexagonal shields to flicker, before returning to its owner. A temporary alliance born of the actions of the first attacker, the duo moving against him. The 40mm cannon spat a slug at the Jedi, the explosion throwing up smoke, whilst a blast of blue bolts spat through the smoke, only to be batted aside as the smoke cleared. A slightly charred Thar Vox, his helmet blown off, took a deep breath and used the force shield he had put up to protect himself offensively, sending an invisible wave which threw the Spartan back. Seeing the the Spartan was in a bad way, Cato fired twice at the figure, missing only due to the continuing effect of the pulse. Turning the fall into a backwards roll, Owen continued to fire his plasma rifle, depleting both the energy store and the Titan's shields. Thar drew on the force and sped towards the Titan, spinning his lightsabers as he did so. He slashed at a leg, the yellow blade skittering off the hexagonal panels, turning a critical hit into yet another missed chance. Cato noticed this, and attempted to squash the figure. It was harder than he thought, the Jedi moved faster than a stimmed Pilot. Whilst he tried to step on the Knight, he did not notice the Spartan throw aside his plasma rifle and heft his laser cannon. Taking aim, he began to charge it.

Thar continued to slash at the Titan's legs, wearing its shields down. Just as he noticed that he was able to make a passing hit on the foot, a burst of red light slammed into the thigh of the titan, almost decapitating Thar as is passed though the Ogre. The titan dropped onto its good knee and the cockpit opened. A human dropped out, and pulled out a pistol from a holster. Thar rolled away, but not fast enough to avoid a passing fist from the titan, that sent him towards the Spartan. A stream of automatic fire followed him. Cato switched weapons, and opened fire with his Longbow. Owen's shields dropped to a quarter strength, so he activated his drop shield. The rounds ricocheted off the blue field. Thar became the target of the Titan's cannon, dodging the rounds. As yet another round arced towards him, he caught the slug with the force. The titan then spat a stream of rockets at Thar, but were caught with the force. The Jedi then threw the explosives back at the damaged thigh. The resulting explosion blew the titan's leg off, causing it to collapse. Cato rolled away from the wreckage and lobbed his satchel charges at the shield. Owen charged out, the explosions flaring against his energy shields. He ran towards the Pilot and opened fire with his shotgun. The Pilot kicked out, knocking the shotgun to one side as Thar closed the gap. Cato leapt backwards, his boost jets giving him extra space. Thar lashed out, but Owen dropped, switched his shotgun, and activated his energy sword. He slashed at the Jedi, who blocked with the green lightsaber and hacked at Owen with the shorter blade. He cut through the chest armour and Owen dropped to the ground.

Cato looked on as the Jedi cut down the Spartan. He raised the sniper and shot rapidly. The first fragmented the hilt of the green blade. Thar, in the middle of finishing Owen cried out as shards cut into his hand. The second rocketed off his shoulder plate, the third slammed into his thigh and the final shot cleanly missed. Thar's eyes blazed with anger and he raised his bloodied hand, and Cato's air supply cut off. He dropped his sniper and clutched at his windpipe, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. Oblivious in his rage except to the fate of his target, Thar missed the Spartan shakily get to his feet, and picked up his energy sword, before lunging and cutting off the knight's outstretched hand. The Jedi dropped to his knees, as did Cato, both gasping for breath. Thar, giving into the Dark side, roared and rose to his feet. Owen readied his sword and cut at the wounded Jedi, who smashed it to one side, before cutting of the sword hand, and then decapitating the Spartan. Cato pulled the Charge rifle off his back, aimed and held the trigger down. Thar noticed the orange glow, and began to limp towards the Pilot. Recognising the power of charged energy weapons, Thar desperately cast the yellow lightsaber towards the Pilot. Spinning end over end, the weapon sank into Cato's chest. As Cato fell backwards in shock, the rifle fired. Thar was caught in the beam, the energy scything through his chest and moving upwards as Cato fell backwards. Thar's blackened corpse hit the floor.

_Thar's disappearance was put down to guilt over murdering his colleague. He was suspected to have joined the Revanchists against the Mandalorians, and presumably killed in action, but Malak responded to the Council that Thar had never appeared to any of the battles. His disappearance was recorded in a tragedy in the archives. _

_Owen- 080 was recorded as MIA. The enemy forces rebuilt the bridge, and moved deep into UNSC territory. Reach fell soon after. The Sniper that managed to escape reported the incident and the light, but the report was shelved due to the Covenant invasion. _

_Cato's squad was stunned by his disappearance, especially as he was not the last to drop. The mysterious light was assumed to be an IMC weapon. They were later dispatched take a spectre plant in order to assist the Militia war effort._

**Author's note: ****Please review and debate in the comments. I'd find your ****constructive**** criticism useful, and there might be some alternate endings at some point (no promises)!**


End file.
